One snowy day in Midgar
by Reno's chick
Summary: Reno and Claire are on a date. What happens when so mishaps occur? Find out when you read it! (This will continue to stay as a one shot until I'm told that people want more)


Claire had been cooking in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She shot a glance at the door to see Reno strutting into the kitchen while heading towards the fridge. She shook her head with a smile as she continued cooking. As the young girl Turk shot another glance at the fridge she saw Reno rummaging through it. As she turned her attention back to her cooking she heard the redhead sigh irritably. "There's nothing to eat" He called over to her. "That's why I'm making something to eat" Claire replied with a scowl towards him. "Oh" was the redheads reply. She continued cooking while she heard Reno pull out one of the kitchen chairs. She glanced at him as she added some salt to the stew while checking the cornbread. After a few shakes of the salt shaker she set it down next to the stew pot. She glanced around the kitchen while not really focusing on anything. While Claire was thinking she felt two firm arms snake around her small waist. She slightly jumped after while she heard Reno chuckle into her ear. She turned her head while looking at her fellow Turk with a small frown on her face. "Let me go, red" She said with a light pink tint on her face. "No" Reno said as he pulled her closer to him. She gently started to push on him to get off. "Your going to make me burn dinner" The brunette Turk said with a frown as she pushed at him again. She heard Reno sigh again as he let her waist go. Claire kept glancing back to make sure he doesn't try to get close to her, she felt weird when she was around him. Her stomach would hurt and her face would heat up when he gets to close to her. Claire carefully navigated her way around the kitchen while adding ingredients to the stew. The only reason Claire was making some stew at the time because it was the middle of the winter in the drab city of midgar. Eventually she was done with the stew, she made herself and Reno a bowl. She carefully placed her bowl on the table then went into the living room and gave Reno his bowl. She padded back into the kitchen to eat herself. After she was done with her stew she cleaned her bowl before setting it into the dish washer. Claire snuck out of the kitchen with her Turk skills. Before she was safely into her room she heard Reno calling her name to come into the living room. She winced before turning around and heading towards the living room. "What?" She asked as she saw Reno lounging in the black arm rest that used to be her fathers before he was killed . As she remembered that night she felt tears spring up into her eyes. She quickly wiped away her tears before Reno could see. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere together?" Reno suggested as he decided to not ask Claire about the tears he had seen. Claire felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced at the t.v. yet there was nothing on. "U-Um sure" She replied with a small stutter. She looked up and saw Reno grinning.

*Reno Pov*

Yes! I finally made her crack and agree to go on a date with me. I did a small victory dance in my head as I hopped up from my seat. "Well then c'mon, we're going out so wear something warm" I said with my smile widening. I had decided we would walk around the upper plate. I would go to the park with her and we would make snow angels together. Yes it may seem childish but that's just how I am, I take girls on fun dates not boring ones like dinner dates. Many people call me a player, I haven't seen anyone since I had kissed Claire at her friends party. You could say I wont stop until we're dating, I'm determined. Rude decides to tease me about my crush on Claire yet I decide to tease him right back about Tifa. That's when he immediately decides to be his quiet self again. I chuckled as I remembered my old partners expression. I ran to my room to change into more suitable clothes for me and Claire's date. I changed into my sweat shirt and some jeans before coming out of my room.

*Claire's Pov*

Why did I say yes?! I silently screamed in my head as I rummaged through my closet. I finally found my purple turtle neck and one of my many pairs of jeans. I quickly changed out of my sweat shirt and sweats. I pulled my hair down from it's ponytail and quickly ran a brush through my hair before setting it into a palette. I looked at myself one more time before I could change my mind. I quickly stepped out of my room and shut the door. I almost ran into Reno as I walked into the living room. "Oh sorry" I mumbled quickly.

*Regular Pov*

Claire stopped right before she could completely put herself and Reno off balance. Reno smiled as he heard an apology from the proud brunette. He held out his hand to her. Claire cautiously reached her hand forward as Reno clasped his hand together with hers. He gave her a reassuring smile as he gently pulled her out the door with him. "Where are we going?" Claire asked him while tilting her head as she looked at Reno. Reno tilted his head back to Claire with a smile as he said," It's a surprise" Claire pouted for a few minutes before deciding that Reno wouldn't tell her even if she pouted. The red head started to swing his and the brunette's hands as they walked down the street together. Claire had a light pink tint dusting her cheeks as Reno intertwined her fingers with his. Reno looked over to Claire to see her blushing? He smirked as he confirmed his assumption. Eventually they reached the stairs to the upper plate. Reno decided to make the way to the upper plate a challenge. He looked over at Claire before saying," Let's make this a competition, whoever makes it to the top first gets to decides the others punishment." Claire looked at Reno as she said," You're on!" Once they looked around for pedestrians before taking off up the stairs. Reno glanced over at Claire to see they were neck and neck with each other. He started to slowly increase his speed once he saw that she was losing her energy. Claire was trying to get her muscles to function correctly as she continued to race up the stairs. The restriction of her turtle neck and jeans weren't helping her either. She sighed as she looked up and saw Reno already at the top of the stairs with a triumphant smile on his face. She only had a few stairs left and she would have beat him. 'Great, I wonder what punishment he's going to place on me' Claire thought as she finished the few stairs she had left. "Okay since you lost your punishment is you have to give me a kiss, on the lips but not right now" Reno said as held out his hand once again to Claire. Claire gaped as she heard him after her initial shock her face reddened to the color of Reno's hair. Reno chuckled as he saw Claire's reddened face. Claire eventually took Reno's hand in hers. Reno intertwined his fingers with his as they walked towards the park. Claire stared towards the sky as the snowflakes cooled down her face. Eventually her face was back to its original color but started to flush again as she let the snowflakes hit her face. Her cheeks tuned to a light red along with her nose. Reno stared at Claire with a wide smile as he saw her cute face pale and then flush to a light red color. When Claire felt someone's eyes on her she slowly turned her head towards Reno as she saw him staring at her with a smile. "What?" Claire asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "Nothing" Reno said with a blush on his face as he turned his head while supposedly looking for something but Claire could see his blush. She thought about the time that Aerith had said that Reno liked her but she had dismissed what she had said since it didn't make any sense at the time but now it did. Apparently she had stopped during her thinking time because the next thing she knew was Reno was shaking his hand in front of her face while repeating her name. "I'm back, sorry I was just thinking" She said as she gave Reno a sheepish smile. Reno smiled at her while saying," C'mon day dreamer lets get going" She shook her head as her smile widened. While on their way to the park Reno had stopped and grabbed himself and Claire some hot chocolate. "Thanks for getting some hot cocoa for me" She said as she took a sip of it. "It was nothing" Reno said as he took a gulp of his hot cocoa without getting scalded by it.

They continued to walk to the park hand in hand as some girls gave Claire dirty looks as they passed. She self consciously begin to wrap her free arm around herself as practically each girl gave her a dirty look as they passed. Reno looked over at Claire as she had a semi scared expression on her face as he noticed her arm wrapped around herself. 'She's making a barrier' He thought as he gave her a saddening look since she had just began to open up to him. Then Reno began to notice the looks that the girls around the plate were giving the brunette that he liked. He frowned as he speed up his pace to the park. After a few minutes of walking they finally made it to the park. Little did they know that a group of girls were following them while waiting for Reno to leave Claire for a few minutes. As he saw that Claire was done with her hot chocolate he gently took her cup from her before saying," I'm going to go throw these cups away be back in a few" Reno walked off as Claire sighed before sitting on the bench. A few moments later about 4-6 girls walked over to Claire. "Hey girly what are you doing here with Reno?" One girl asked her. "He invited me to come with him here so if you can leave me alone then that would be great" She replied as she stood up to walk away from the girls. "Hey we're not done with you" One of the other girls said as they grabbed her by her palate. Claire instantly turned as a reflex and kicked the girl in the stomach. She watched as the girl flew into the snow and skidded across the snow. "You b****" They all yelled as they lunged at her. She knew she couldn't take all of them on at the same time. She instantly started to analyze how much time she had to punch or kick each one without getting injured herself. She quickly decided she didn't have enough time to analyze but only time to take action. She kicked the first girl in the stomach and sent her flying towards her friend. She felt another one of the girls coming towards her as she instantly ducked to see a fist go flying over her head. She grabbed the hand before flipping her forward towards a face plant in the snow. She wondered why Reno wasn't back yet and helping her as she continued to fight. But in her brief moment of thinking one of the girl had hit her in the jaw, she felt her eyes fill up in anger as she let her anger unleash as she hit the girl in the face before sweeping her feet out from under the girl. When she noticed that the girls were defeated and laying in the snow she let her anger dissolve before deciding to look for the red head. As she circled the corner of the bathroom that was located in the park she saw Reno pushing off a girl as she tried to kiss him. "Get the f*** off of me" He said angrily while trying to get the crazed girl away. Claire noticed the trash can near by with the Styrofoam cups on the ground. Claire calmly walked over to the girl before tapping her on the shoulder. The girl turned around with an annoyed look on her face before getting knocked to the ground by Claire's fist. "You're going to pay for messing with me and my friends" She said in a whiny voice. "Well until that day comes, scram b****" Claire said in a angry tone as she stepped forward threatingly. The girl quickly scrambled up and ran out of the park. Reno looked at Claire with disbelief on his face. "What happened? One moment I was about to throw these cups away before that girl was trying to suck my face off" Reno said with a disgusted face. "Apparently they were jealous that I was with you because they decided to "talk" with me" Claire said as she quoted the word talk with her fingers. "Oh well at least the day isn't completely ruined" Reno said with a cheerful smile. He picked up the cups and tossed them in the garbage bin before walking closer to Claire. He frowned as he noticed the now forming bruise on her jaw. Reno grabbed her chin before pulling him closer to him. "They hurt you" He said in a concerned voice. He started to examine the bruise as Claire blushed from the close proximity they were in. "It doesn't hurt that bad" She mumbled. She instantly flinched as Reno pocked the bruise with his finger. "Doesn't hurt my a**" He replied as he brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry I should have protected you" He said sadly. "I-It's okay y-you didn't k-know" Claire stuttered as his strong body encased her smaller one in a hug. They stayed there for a few minutes while saying noting but just hugging each other. Claire rested her head on Reno's chest with a light blush on her face. Eventually Reno pulled away from the hug while taking her hand in his before giving her a peck on her cheek. He laughed lightly as he saw her face light up like a red Christmas light. She covered her face with her free hand as her face darkened to a crimson red as he laughed. "Hey, it's okay. Where did miss proud go?" Reno said in a teasing manner. "S-Shut up" She replied while pushing him as he stumbled slightly as they both laughed lightly. They sat down on a bench as the snowflakes fell down around them. They let go of each others hands with a light pink tint on their faces. Reno snuck a arm around Claire's waist while pulling her towards him. "W-What are you doing?" Claire asked as she looked up at him. "I thought you were cold" Reno replied with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

They sat a few minutes in a comfortable silence as the snow fell around them. Eventually Reno said," Hey lets make snow angels Claire" "Sure" Was her reply. She grabbed Reno's arm before unwrapping it from around her waist and standing up. They looked for a good place to make the snow angels at as they found a shaded spot underneath a tree. Claire flopped onto the ground with a small thud as she saw Reno flop down next to her. "Scoot over" She instructed as she spread her arms out so Reno knew how much to scoot. He scooted over enough as Claire moved her arms and legs in a angel formation, along with the red head. A few minutes later Reno and Claire stood up from their angels with a smile. "There all done" Claire said happily as she stared at her angel. She glanced over at Reno's to see that his was slightly deformed. She covered her mouth while trying to contain her laughter. "What?" Reno asked as he saw her break down in laughter. "Your angel looks deformed" She admitted as she broke down into fits of giggles. "Oh yeah?" He asked as he pounced on her playfully. Claire squeaked as she tried to roll out of the way but got encircled but his long arms. Reno quickly pinned her to the ground with his weight. "This reminds me of the first time we met in Aerith's church" Claire mumbled but Reno caught it. "Except this time I'm pinning you down" Reno said with a smile. She started to struggle to get up as Reno pushed her harder into the snow with his weight. He lowered his head to hers with a smile as her face lighted up into a crimson blush. She turned her head away just in time for Reno's lips to hit her cheek. "Haha" Claire taunted while Reno frowned. Reno shifted his weight so he could lift up on of his hands but Claire couldn't get away. Claire noticed his shift in weight but thought nothing of it. She felt his cold hand touch her chin as she gasped lightly as he tilted her head towards his. Reno's green eyes stared into Claire's icy blue ones. He chuckled as he saw that her eyes were widened but calm. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. Claire tried to jerk her head backwards but she remembered the snow underneath her. Their lips barely connected with the others ones. Claire felt her eyelids flutter closed as Reno caressed her rosy red cheek with his hand. Reno didn't move his lips as he stroked her cheek, they just stayed connected. Claire felt Reno's body heat traveling to her colder form as she shivered. Reno slowly pulled away from Claire's soft as silk lips. Claire's eyes opened as Reno pulled away as she blushed scarlet red another time for that day. "Heh. That's what you get for taunting me" He said with a blush on his face as well. He nuzzled his warm cheek with Claire's cheek. "Ya, ya whatever now I don't have to give you a kiss as my punishment." 'Dang it' Reno thought as he instantly froze. "Now can you get off of me it's sorta cold" Claire said as she squirmed some. "Fine" He said as he got up while pulling her up with him. "C-Can we go home now" Claire asked as Reno took off his sweat shirt and put it around Claire. "Won't you be cold?" She asked him while he took her hand and started to walk with him. "I've had to train in Icicle Village without a jacket just a shirt and some shorts. This is nothing of the pain and cold that Tseng put me through that month" Reno said as he remembered that crazy month of training with Rude and himself. "He'll probably make all of the Turks re-do that course and of course the rookies like you and Elena" Reno said as Claire thought about the coldness. "This is going to be interesting if Elena is going" Claire said as she looked over at Reno with a smile. "You're right" Reno said as they broke down in laughter together.

A few minutes later they made it to the stairs that lead back to the slums. "Race you to the bottom with the same stakes as last time" Reno said with a smile as Claire nodded. She stretched before hopping up and down and getting ready to run. Reno gave the countdown before sprinting down the stairs. Since Claire had actually warmed up some she beat Reno this time. She smirked as she thought of his punishment. "Okay when we get off of vacation you have to wear a dress to work for a whole day without changing into your suit unless you have a mission" Reno's jaw instantly dropped as he heard his punishment. "C'mon you're insulting my pride here miss chestnut" Claire scowled at her nickname Reno had given her. "You already insulted my pride from my punishment from before" She replied with a smirk as she walked forward. Reno had a baffled look on his face as he saw the girl walk forward. "What?" He asked as he raced after the proud girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her backward. "Oh please, I'm not that bad" He said as he breathed on her cheek. Claire's face burned for the umpteenth time that day as she glanced over at the man. "Yes you are" She said teasingly as she pushed him away. He laughed as he pulled her to his side with his arm still conjoined to her hip. She rolled her eyes as she yawned some. That was quite a tiring day, she needed a short nap. Who knew when Tseng would want them on a mission? You always needed to be ready in the life of the turk. They walked home with a nice conversation and a few laughs. Claire grabbed the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She felt Reno kick the door closed behind the two. She slipped out of Reno's arm and ran back to her room. "Hey!" He said as he made a move to race after her, but stopped as he heard the door slam closed. He sighed with a happy smile on his face as he left the living room to change his clothes.

~This is the end of this one shot. But if you would like this to continue just go ahead and comment/ review. It would be very much appreciated.


End file.
